Retornos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Voltar a gravar SPN era algo que Misha almejava e finalmente conseguira. Mas não era apenas para o seriado que ele estava voltando. Slash. Hiatus, sem previsão.


**RETORNOS**

Shiryuforever94

Categoria: Slash (MxM), JenSha (Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins), um tanto de PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, Songfic (Kenny Chesney – Come Over

Advertências: Homossexualidade, uso de drogas lícitas, algum palavreado mais pesado no decorrer da fanfic, talvez sexo, mas não agora, sofrimento emocional, adultério.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Não definido

Beta Reader: Midnight Desire (obrigada)

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Dedicatória: Fanfic dedicada a quem curte o ship e em especial para Claudia Carvalho, Sam Honeybee e minha beta querida.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

PRÓLOGO

Misha's POV

O sol em meio às cortinas brancas atinge diretamente meu rosto. É quente e agradável, embora em breve toda essa agitação e calor do verão vá terminar. Nem acredito que já estamos em setembro, quase outubro. Faz tanto tempo assim que eu fui embora e pensei que poderia esquecer? Um longo suspiro me responde que eu me conheço o bastante para não querer mentir pra mim mesmo.

Pelo menos tivemos as convenções... A do ano passado, 2011, em Vancouver, teve até photo ops duplo meu e dele. Brincamos e rimos, boas memórias. Preciso me aprontar.

**_I turn the TV off, to turn it on again_**

**_Eu desligo a TV, apenar para liga-la novamente_**

**_Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around_**

**_Encarando as pás do ventilador enquanto giram_**

**_Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake_**

**_Contando cada rachadura, o relógio está acordado_**

**_Talking to myself, anything to make a sound_**

**_Falando comigo mesmo, nada que faça um som_**

Levanto-me da cama passando a mão no rosto com uma leve barba. Preciso dar jeito nela para as cenas novas. Um anjo que se preze não teria essa barba. Ando com calma até a suíte, escovo os dentes, olho-me no espelho e parece que nada mudou. Meus olhos imensamente azuis me dizem bom dia eu sorrio de leve. O arco da minha boca me fazendo sentir bem, a mesma boca que tantos dizem ser linda, embora eu ache que nada se compara à boca dele.

Bem, depois penso nisso, preciso me concentrar. Banho, barba, roupa limpa, sapatos e desço pelo elevador do hotel no qual estou por esta semana. Vicky e West virão depois. Por enquanto mal poderia vê-los, então é melhor assim.

Só não sei _para quem_ é melhor assim.

O carro da produção não demora a chegar e me levar ao estúdio. Observo a paisagem conhecida e sorrio ao ver que ainda saberia caminhar por algumas ruas, embora eu não more aqui há tanto tempo quanto eles. Se bem que fiquei bastante tempo por aqui – desde a quarta temporada, até a sexta e, por fim, alguns episódios da sétima. Não gosto muito de me lembrar da sétima temporada. O dia em que fui embora do estúdio após minhas últimas cenas. Eu só voltaria meses e meses depois e a separação de Castiel foi um pouco difícil para mim.

Voltar à vida normal em Los Angeles. Voltar a ser apenas mais um, fazendo audições e ficando um tanto frustrado por não ser mais reconhecido nas ruas. Um pouco de exagero meu, talvez, jamais fui um Brad Pitt, mas é que o fandom de Supernatural nos transforma em super astros e é difícil abrir mão do calor e energia dos fãs, embora eles nunca tenham me abandonado. Ora, é diferente não estar gravando! Ao menos mantive minhas convenções agendadas, mas gravar... O estúdio, o bate papo incessante. Eu não lidei muito bem com a separação.

Física e emocionalmente, eu fiquei bastante abalado. Não que alguém possuísse intimidade suficiente para perceber – embora eu tenha lá algumas ideias sobre o fato de que talvez ele tenha percebido, pois me telefonou um ou dois dias depois que eu já estava em minha casa apenas para saber como eu estava.

Oh, nunca tivemos nada. Apenas contato profissional, um tanto de amizade. Nunca nem sequer pensei sobre o assunto por muito tempo, mas não consigo evitar um frio subindo pela minha espinha ao saber que ficaremos longo período juntos, de novo. Não exatamente juntos, mas juntos. Ah, nem eu sei o que estou pensando! A quem mesmo eu quero enganar? Até mesmo Vicky, minha esposa, sabe muito bem o que anda havendo, ela sempre foi muito inteligente, não que eu não tenha feito tentativas inúteis de mentir para ela, ou apenas omitir.

Minha família é muito importante para mim, mas como negar não apenas para Vicky, mas para mim mesmo? Não houve muito sucesso de minha parte. Há alguns sentimentos que apenas estão lá para nos arrebentar o tempo inteiro, por mais que achemos que somos maduros, ponderados, equilibrados e à prova de, digamos assim, tentações.

O dia em que eu acordei chamando o nome dele e me deparei com minha esposa sentada ao meu lado com um sorrisinho, eu soube que a coisa estava mais do que fora de controle. Aleguei uma idiotice qualquer, um sonho meio estranho, não conseguia olhar para ela. Foi tão humilhante. Naquele dia eu prometi que não era nada demais, apenas uma atração qualquer e que estava tudo sob controle.

Só não sei sob o controle de quem, mas não era nem é sob o meu. Basta ele falar e encarar meus olhos numa cena e eu nem sei onde estou, que dirá renegar o que sinto! Droga, estou me perdendo em devaneios que não vão me levar a nada, estou lutando contra o que sei que existe fingindo que não está lá. Quão patético é isso?

Finjo que não quero que ele me telefone, que não me importa se ele responde alguma mensagem de texto no celular ou se eu tenho sonhos nada castos com ele em minha vida, principalmente na minha cama. Eu finjo...

Sou ator, eu sei fingir. No entanto, tem horas que nem o melhor fingidor consegue ocultar-se... Isso me lembrou de Fernando Pessoa. Como era mesmo o poema?

_AUTOPSICOGRAFIA_

_O poeta é um fingidor._

_Finge tão completamente_

_Que chega a fingir que é dor_

_A dor que deveras sente._

_E os que leem o que escreve,_

_Na dor lida sentem bem,_

_Não as duas que ele teve,_

_Mas só a que eles não têm._

_E assim nas calhas de roda_

_Gira, a entreter a razão,_

_Esse comboio de corda_

_Que se chama coração._

Eu substituiria poeta por ator. O ator é um fingidor que finge tão completamente que pode sim fingir que a dor do personagem não é a sua própria... Droga, eu preciso realmente parar de pensar tão obsessivamente naquele homem! Eu preciso ter em mente que tudo não passa de loucura na minha mente e, principalmente, em meu coração.

Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia me deixar afetar. Que eu ia aguentar e apenas seguir em frente e esquecer.

Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas?

**_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care_**

**_Eu disse a você que não iria ligar, que não iria me importar_**

**_But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere_**

**_Mas, meu bem, estar subindo pelas paredes de nervosismo não me levou a lugar algum_**

**_I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder_**

**_Eu não acho que eu irei aguentar esta cama ficando ainda mais fria_**

**_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_**

**_Venha cá, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá_**

Abaixo um pouco o vidro do carro e sinto o ar meio frio desta época do ano. Não é outono ainda, mas aqui em Vancouver sempre está ventando. Até do vento eu senti falta. Foi um afastamento de corpo e principalmente de alma quando eu fui embora e eu não me saí muito bem na segunda parte.

Preciso realmente me concentrar. Claro que estudei o script. As gravações estão de vento em popa, eu estou animado, pois realmente gosto de trabalhar com eles e não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar esquecendo falas. Se bem que volta e meia isso acontece com eles...

Com ele.

Ok, eu desisto. Não adianta eu tentar me iludir, não mais, que é apenas um impacto inicial, ou que é só uma primeira impressão. Sou adulto há tempo demais para agir como uma criança ou mesmo como um adolescente enamorado. Não é bem assim que eu pensei que minha vida estaria neste ano, mas eu sei que preciso enfrentar os fatos e não me esconder numa gruta qualquer. Não faz meu estilo ficar num canto, preocupado.

Enfim chegamos ao estúdio e um sorriso aparece fácil no meu rosto. É como se fosse, de novo, tudo como era antes, mas só que agora eu sei como me sinto com relação a ele e isso facilita um pouco mais. Ou complica tudo de uma vez! Desço do carro e entro num dos sets e, para variar, a dupla mais que entrosada, Jared e Jensen, já está por lá. São os primeiros a chegar quando as cenas são longas, eles sempre tem muito o que fazer e agora estão olhando scripts e conversando com diretores.

"Hey, Jensen, Jared! Soube que teremos muito trabalho hoje." Dou uma olhada um pouco mais longa para Jensen e o sorriso que ele abre me causa quase que dor física. Como alguém pode ser bonito desse jeito? Eu arriscaria dizer que ele é ainda mais bonito agora. Mais seguro de si, com algumas ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos, já tem experiência como diretor e está mais relaxado quanto à sua vida pessoal.

Ou nem tanto.

Ele e Jared terem casado foi uma coisa que eu jamais pensei que aconteceria, afinal de contas, para mim e outras pessoas, eles parecem mais um casal do que com suas esposas. Não por culpa delas, nem nada assim, apenas é a essência deles ser par um do outro. Essa constatação sempre me impediu de sofrer mais, de achar que eu tinha alguma chance ou de ter sonhos e ilusões que não me levariam a lugar algum. Sempre foi uma admiração intensa e creio que amor platônico não é exatamente a definição, pois ficar apenas olhando para Jensen nunca foi o que me bastasse, mas era o que eu tinha e, na realidade, eu não ousaria competir, por assim dizer, com Jared.

E então Jared Padalecki se afastou mais do que eu poderia supor e meu castelo de sonhos de repente começou a parecer mais real. Isso quase fundiu minha cabeça. Justamente agora, quando eles já não estão mais tão juntos, ao menos é a impressão que eu tenho, é o que eu senti em várias convenções, eu voltei aos sets. Voltei para ele, embora ele nem sonhe com o que sinto ou penso.

**_We don't have to miss each other, come over_**

**_Nós não temos que sentir a falta um do outro, venha cá_**

**_We don't have to fix each other, come over_**

**_Nós não temos que consertar um ao outro, venha cá_**

**_We don't have to say forever, come over_**

**_Nós não temos que dizer para sempre, venha cá_**

**_You don't have to stay forever, come over_**

**_Você não tem de ficar para sempre, venha cá_**

Quem é ele? É tão fácil saber.

Jensen...


End file.
